Beautiful Mess
by Just me and myself
Summary: It's my first songfic. It's a song from Diamond Rio: Beautiful Mess. Ash is thinking about a red head. COMPLETED


Beautiful Mess  
  
J.C. Well, I like this song and I wanted to try a songfic. Well, here it goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own poke'mon or this song.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Go an out of my mind these days  
  
Like I'm walking around in a haze  
  
I can't think strait  
  
I can't concentrate  
  
And I need to shave  
  
I go to work and I look tired  
  
The boss man said son your going to get fired  
  
This ante your style  
  
Can I have my coffee cup  
  
I just smile  
  
What a beautiful mess  
  
What a beautiful mess I'm in  
  
Spending all my time with you  
  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
  
Cause I can't get enough  
  
It's the hunger for your love  
  
What a beautiful  
  
What a beautiful mess I'm in  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ash walks into a four by four office. His hair is out of control and he has whiskers on his chin cause he needs to shave. His face shows he hasn't slept in a while. He sits down his empty coffee cup. Then he sits down in his blue office chair and he sets his head on his desk.  
  
Then a guy walks in. He's big and has a lot of gray hair. "You're slaking Ash. I'm going to have to fire you if you don't get a move on it." The guy said as soon as he walked in the door.  
  
Ash's head went up like a rocket. "Huh... I mean, yes sir. I'll hand you your papers as soon as I find them." Ash said digging through his desk draws like it was life or death.  
  
The guy looked at him with sympathy. "Why don't go get some coffee and then get to work," He said just as he was walking out. "Oh, and make sure it has caffeine in it."  
  
Ash stopped what he was doing and picked up his coffee cup. Then he walked out.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
This morning I put salt in my coffee  
  
I put my shoes on the wrong feet  
  
I'm losing my mind I swear  
  
It might be the death of me  
  
But I don't care  
  
What a beautiful mess  
  
What a beautiful mess I'm in  
  
Spending all my time with you  
  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
  
Cause I can't get enough  
  
It's the hunger for your love  
  
What a beautiful  
  
What a beautiful mess I'm in  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ash walks over to the coffee maker and pores coffee in to his cup. As he does that his mind wander to a beautiful red head. As the result he spills coffee on him and the floor. "Ow, crap."  
  
He got some paper towels and knelt down to clean the spill. As he dose that he looks at his shoes and notices that they're on the wrong feet. "Aw, man."  
  
So he picks up his mess and puts his shoes on the right feet. Then he want back to his coffee and by accident grabbed the salt, which was right next to the coffee cream; while his mind wandered on to the red head again. The he put the salt in his coffee.  
  
He stirred it, grabbed it and walked back to his office. He sat down and stated to type at his computer. Then he took a sip of his salted coffee and spit it out. Of cores all of his important paper where the ones that got the coffee on it. "Why me?" He asked himself.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Is it your eyes  
  
Is it your smile  
  
All I now is that your driving me wild  
  
What a beautiful mess  
  
What a beautiful mess I'm in  
  
Spending all my time with you  
  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
  
Cause I can't get enough  
  
It's the hunger for your love  
  
What a beautiful  
  
What a beautiful mess I'm in  
  
What a beautiful mess  
  
What a beautiful mess I'm in  
  
Spending all my time with you  
  
There's nothing else I'd rather do  
  
What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in  
  
Cause I can't get enough  
  
It's the hunger for your love  
  
What a beautiful  
  
What a beautiful mess I'm in  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ash drives up into his driveway. He gets out and walks into his little house. Sitting on the gray couch was his wife, the red head. They just got married and they are the happiest people in the world.  
  
"Hey, honey." He said as he walks over and sits next to her. "Hey. How was your day?" She asked. "Just perfect, Misty." He said as he leaned over and kissed her with all the love in his heart. She returned the kiss with the same love.  
  
THE END  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
J.C. Well, what'd ya think? Hope ya liked it. This is my first songfic so be easy with me, please. Well, later.  
  
J 


End file.
